futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jeb Bush (President Rubio)
Jeb Bush is an American politician born on February 11th 1953. He was governor of Florida from 1999 to 2007. He is the son of former president George H. W. Bush and brother of former president George W. Bush. He is vice-president of the United States from 2017 to 2025 under the Marco Rubio's presidency. Then he is elected president of the United States over the Democratic nominee Mark Warner. At the end of his second term, Bush becomes the oldest president of all the history of the United States (79 years old), breaking the record of Ronald Reagan (77 years old at the end of his second term). 2024 US presidential election: Thanks to President Marco Rubio's popularity and the approval of his presidential performance raised to 70%, Jeb Bush is the clear favorite to win the Republican nomination. His challengers are Jon Huntsman, former governor of Utah and former US ambasador in China under Barack Obama, Paul Ryan, representative of Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012, Bob McDonnell, governor of Virginia, and Rand Paul, senator of Kentucky. Bush obtains the endorsment of President Rubio, his father George H. W. Bush, his brother George W. Bush and former George H. W. Bush's vice-president Dan Quayle. Specialist of Asia, Jon Huntsman obtains the favor of Asian Americans, but it's not enough to stand a chance against Jeb Bush, popular among Hispanics. With the success of the Winter Olympic Games in Salt Lake City in 2002, Bush beats Huntsman in his own home state. During the Republican primaries, Bush wins 48 states, 2056 delegates and 65% of the popular vote. Huntsman won only the Maine, Rhode Island and Maryland before dropping out and endorsing Bush. The incumbent Vice-President wins the Republican presidential nomination and chooses Nikki Haley, governor of South Carolina, as his running mate. His Democratic opponent is Mark Warner, senator of Virginia. Jeb Bush promises to continue the successful politics of Marco Rubio. Then he said: «Vote for me and you will be entitle to enjoy a third Rubio's term!» Bush also promises to fight toxicomany, the zero deficit and a success for the future first NASA's inhabited mission on Mars in 2030. Bush wins the election with 413 electors, 38 states and 53% of the popular vote against 132 electors, 13 states and 46% of the popular vote for Warner. Bush is inaugurated as the 46th president of the United States on January 20th, 2025. He becomes the third Bush in the White House. 2028 US presidential election: Eligible for a second term, Bush meets no opposition to gain the Republican nomination. He wins all the 51 states and all the 2286 delegates. His Democratic adversary is Evan Bayh, former vice-presidential candidate in 2016, former senator and governor of Indiana. Leading a good presidency and a dynamic campaign, Bush is re-elected president of the United States by winning 41 states, 455 electors and 56% of the popular vote against 10 states, 90 electors and 44% of the popular vote. Economy: With the reinforcement of the international trade and the oil's exploitation under the Rubio's presidency, the exploitation of the available ressources on the Moon and the protection of the interests of the American companies, the United States succeed to attain the zero deficit by 2027 and the unemployment drops down to 0%. Foreign policy: During his presidency, Bush fights the toxicomany by hunting down the mexican drug leaders with the F.B.I. and the D.E.A. In a diplomatic travel in Russia, he reinforces the relations between US and Russia. In 2030, the NASA launches the first inhabited mission on Mars. Three astronauts are included in the mission. The United States becomes the first country to explore Mars and the mission is a success. In 2031, he leads the war against Somalian war lords who finance their fight against the Somalian government with blood diamonds. The US wins the war. Category:Scenario: President Rubio Category:Presidents of the United States Category:Leaders